Finding You Again
by BTRusherSwiftWW
Summary: Jo left Kendall 2 months after she came back from 3 years New-Zealand... Then they meet again with a big surprise for Kendall.. Where was Jo all those years and what is the surprise? Probably Two-Shot, if it will be 3-shot rating will get higher.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Got another story here, probably make it 2-shot or 3-shot still dunno. If its going 2 be a 3-shot then the rating will be get higher…Probably M..You might know then what happens then haha ;) Anyways, here it just goes for now rated T and hope ya like it :D Of course Kenjo, it takes place in the future.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the BTR characters, I only own Kevin Knight. Also there is a little bit adding of the story: Memories Of A Lifetime chap 27 ( Only the hat-store and the father's eyes adding.. Surfergal23 you are one of the best writers I saw here on the BTR archive and please continue making good Kenjo stories. I love them!)**_

_**Jo's P.O.V**_

Here I was walking in a mall somewhere in up-town L.A. I'm finally done with my job as accountant today. 4 years ago I was an famous actress who played in the movie: Chauncey Jackson…I finally reached my dream: Starring in a big movie..But now I'm walking with one of the best things I ever had in my life so far; Kevin Trevor Knight. He's called after the only man I will ever love in my entire life; Kendall Donald Knight. But I left him for his own safety and fame..Cause we where reckless/rebels.. My boy, Kevin did looked so much like his father.. And still I miss his father after allthose long 5 miserable years.

_*Sorta like a Flashback* _

_We where twenty, I just got 2 months back from my 3-year-movie-deal. Kendall changed much, his hair was not shorter and no more 'bieber-flip.' ( What he always called 'The Kendall Flip.'' ) No more boyband clothes but neat blouses but still the never-get-old-grey-beanie. I was so happy when I saw him! Little did I know that 2 months after I wouldn't see him again…Anyways later night we had a big time date. That night changed my lifes cause we exchanged our first I-Love-You's.. And both our virginity.. I won't say the details but we weren't doing it safe… 2 months after the little love making I found out that I was…..Pregnant. I immidately left the Palm Woods and wrote a note to Kendall and made something up like I couldn't stand the spotlight anymore. I knew he was gonna search for me so I moved to North Carolina and stayed there for 4 years. My parents helped me to stay in secret and raised my son with me. _

And now I'm back in L.A… The town where my problems started but where I got the best 2 things that ever happened to me. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw that my son ran away.

''Kevin come back here!'' I screamed at him. He turned around, smiled and pointed at a hat-store: Knights In Shining Armours. I immediately bit my lip and let out a few sobs. Gosh Jo he's the past + ur son wants a beanie a long time now. So then I walked over to Kevin, nodded and we did go in the store.. The biggest fault of my life: Of course there HE was: Kendall Knight. The guy who stole my heart and still has it.. Before I could even storm out the store to not get haunted by the past Kevin was gone…AGAIN.. I quickly hid my face with my hair and looked down while I began to look over my son..Why is that kid so quick always! Knight genes..

_**Kendall P.O.V**_

Yeah here I am working in my very own hat-store. You might know me, the name's Kendall Knight. Some are calling me Kenny, friends call me K-Dog but the girl I never got always called me: Kenken. After 3 years not seeing her she came back.. I was finally not more depressed but 2 months after..She did go again out of my life… Josephine Taylor left me…Again.. With a made-up lie… And I still didn't freaking know why she left me! Anyways after her deapartuere I couldn't focus on anything so I quit Big Time Rush. That meant that Logan also quit his job and did go back with Carlos and I to Minnesota while James stayed in L.A cause he was still signed at Roque Records.

After 3 years of studying Logan became a doctor and moved back to L.A cause he missed his girlfriend Camille and hates the snow.

Then Carlos became a cop and headed also out for L.A cause he missed his wingman Jamie.… ¼ was left in Minnesota.. So that was the point when I also packed my stuff and moved back to L.A. We all moved in at James his house ( where I still live, James and I are roomies ). When I got there I opened a hat store with also a lot of beanies. Carlos is having his own police department and is now engaged with Stephanie while Logan and Camille are happily married and there is a little Mitchell on the way… The same could've happened to Jo and I. If she didn't left we could be also married and having a beautiful son or daughter.. Why you hurt me so much..? I snapped out of my thoughts when a very little but cute guy stood next to me trying to grab the dark-blue beanie.

''Hey buddie, you want that beanie?'' I said to him. He looked at me and nodded so I grabbed the dark-blue beanie. It was one of the new collection.

''Here you go bud!'' I said while smiling.

'Thank you, sir.'' He said in an adorable voice. I smiled while he tried to put the beanie on what failed amazingly.

''Here I do it for you!'' I said while putting it on his head. He just smiled the whole time. Hehe cool kid. After that I grabbed a mirror and waited for his reaction.

''Heey we look like each other, sir!'' The little goofall said while smiling. I looked at him and then at me.. He's right we indeed do look like each other… Green-eyes, unusual eyebrows, goofy smiles, dirty-blond hair . If I didn't knew any better he could've been my son.. But how.. That time with Jo?...Nah it can't be..

''Yeah we do indeed bud!'' I said while laughing at the same time but also getting nervous.

Then a woman came up with a beautiful figure but I couldn't see her face.. Hmm nevermind.

_**Jo's P.O.V**_

Just great…Of course Kevin had to stand next to KENDALL… Gawd if he sees my face now I'm so dead! I just have to get my son away from him… Aaw he has an adorable dark-blue beanie on..! Then I looked at Kendall who still couldn't see my face cause my hair was falling over my face. Thank god for the long, dirty-blonde hair with bounces! Kendall changed..Again. His hair was still short but he had his trademark bangs again, a grey beanie on like always, and a white Ralph Lauren polo with darkblue jeans.. Amazingly hot..Shoot… I'm falling in love…All over again… FOCUS JO YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE WITH YA SON!

''Hiya m'am I'm Kendall, is this ur son? If so he looks very awesome with that blue beanie!'' He said, his voice was a little bit lower but…Still Kendall..

''Umm yeah this is my son… Kevin, sweety you really like this beanie? If so we need to buy it fast cuz eh… We are really in a hurry'' I said in a lower voice so Kenken couldn't recognize it.

''Yess mommy I want this one, it's super-fantastic! Just like the beanie of this sir!'' He said while Kendall and I both grinned, yeah he's definitely like his dad…

''Allright, honey. You get the beanie. But fast, we are running late. Where's the pay-desk?'' I asked while holding back tears.. The man I loved was here right standing next to me and I couldn't even talk to him as Jo Taylor!

''Right this way, follow me.'' Kendall said while winking. I immidately got my purse out of my Guess bag while Kevin grabbed my hand and happily ran with me to the pay-desk. While we tried to get there, Kendall grabbed my arm and hold me back. Quite sobs where leaving me, but you couldn't hear them luckily.

''Allright it's $15,00 but cause ur son is insanely awesome you will get it free.'' Kendall said while winking again… Is he flirting or something.

''No I will pay for it.'' I said while saying it coldly.

''No you get it free!'' Kendall said while smiling. I grinned. He is still so charming… I've put my purse on the table while Kendall grabbed the scanner and scanned Kevin's beanie.

''Here you go guys, and hope to see you again soon!'' Kendall said while high-fiving Kevin. These guys looked so much like each other…

''YEAH WE TOTALLY WILL RIGHT MOMMY?'' Kevin said while giving me one of his trademark goofy-smiles.

''Uhh yeah..Sure but we gotta go now. Bye! '' I said while grabbing the hand of my son and walking/running out of the store.

''Miss! Wait you forgot your purse!'' Kendall yelled but I didn't got back, tears where streaming down my face right now. I couldn't..Just couldn't! And then I did something unexpected: I turned my head around and we locked eyes for 2 seconds. I saw him gasping for air while he looked at me. My mascara already runned out but I knew he would regconize me…Something I didn't want to. Then I turned my head again and walked/ran away with Kevin who still had a confused look on his face.

_**Kendall's P.O.V**_

Allright… The cute guy his name is Kevin… Just like my dad's name was who died when I was 5 or 6.. ..Coincendence? Maybe.. I saw the two leaving the store and I had this feeling she forgot something.. Then I saw it: Her purse!

''Miss! Wait you forgot your purse!'' I shouted but she didn't came back, instead she turned her head and we locked eyes… Now everything fell into place: The boy who was probably about 5 years old.. 5 years ago the love of my life left me.. She never came in publicity anymore. I tried to find her but she could've been anywhere. And then this… I'm probably a dad. My dad got an car-accident, we all survived except him. And I will not let MY son have a life without a dad like I had. Cause it sucks.

I looked instantly in her beautiful big brown eyes wich where now filled with sadness, she was crying.. It hit me: The sudden hurry when she saw me, the boy who looked ridiculous like me.. That teary face belonged to the girl I still loved.. Always have…Always will: ''Jo''sephine Marie Taylor.. Then I looked at the purse and saw a picture of a 16 year old girl and a 16 year old guy at the Palm Woods Pool.. It was Jo and I… I let out a quiet sob.. Those where the good-times.. But we will get them back.. I just feel it! I also saw a picture of that little goofball: Kevin with a birthday-cake. Now I knew what I had to do. I looked at the address in her purse, grabbed my car-keys and closed the hat-store.

I want to be a part of their lives. I need Jo, I think she also needs me and Kevin is just adorable 5 year- old. That's when I ran to the parking-lot , stepped in my car and drove to Jo's address.

_**Hope it turned out better than I hoped! Chap 2 will come up as soon as possible! I think probably next week.. Sorry im so busy with homework and school.. -.- Anyways hope 2 see u guys soon!**_

_**Xoxo- - BTRusherSwiftWW -Xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hellooooo!**_

_**Wowww im fast w/ thiz chap xD Thanks to the reviews, I think u guys deserve A VERY LONG CHAPTER :D **_

_**Not sure to continue after this chapter but I will think about it. ( And then I meant chap 3 and stuff..Maybe more chaps dunno yet..UNDECIDED! But if I continue it will get rating M..FOR A REASON MWUAHAHHA )**_

_**Anywayss Other people asked me if im doing a whole story of this.. Nah I don't think I have time for that cuz of school but I will continue making one/two/Or more chaps-shots :D Already having my next 2 ''projects'' of Kendall and Jo in my head.. It will probably be movie remakes with them as main couple! *yeeeeeeeeey* :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and blah blah blah..I will now stfu and u will happily read tha chapter if u want a cookie…! ;)**_

_**Jo's P.O.V**_

I am almost home right now with my son who was playing on his DS happily. We are living in an apartment but in a great neighbor-hood.

''Mommy can I get a Mcflurry now?'' Kevin asked me with his innocent green eyes…His father's eyes..

''No honey we are almost home, tomorrow allright?'' I said

''Okay mommy!' He said while smiling. I drove now to the parking-lot right in front of our house . It was not big but not small. Enough for 3 people.. I quickly unfastened my seatbelt, helped my boy out of the car, got my keys, opened the front-door and walked inside.

''Mommy u want to play with me on the Wii?'' Kevin asked while the oversized blue beanie felt over his eyes.

''Allright Kev, I will turn the tv on.'' I said while making my way towards the TV. It was playing now an commercial of that Big Time Rush: Reunion concert. My heart stopped when I saw his face again, looked like they had an interview.

''So Kendall how is your love-life doing?'' The reporter asked.

''Still single just like James. Tried to date other girls but they weren't the same as Josephine. Missing her everyday.'' Kendall said with puppy-dog eyes while the others patted him on the back. Tears began to form on my eyes. Kevin walked towards me and hugged me. He had an look of excitement on his face when he saw Kendall on tv.

''Mommy why do you cry? The sir from the beanie is on tv! The one who looks exactly like me!'' Kevin said. I let out a sob and started crying and hold Kev closer to me.

''It's nothing honey, Mommy is just a little down cause ehh…She lost her wallet!'' I said.

"Aah okay. Wait I'll be right back!'' He said while I was still confused on the couch. Several seconds later he came back running with an grey beanie. That was Kendall's beanie he gave me when I came back from New-Zealand. I always cheered up when I saw it even Kevin knows that. He says beanies are having special powers. That's why he wanted one too so badly. He put it on my head while I smiled. I wouldn't trade this guy for anything else. He's just a big sweetheart. My little boy. Still I was sobbing but knowing that Kendall wore it years ago made me happier.. I miss him so much.. After an big bear hug with Kev my tears were finally gone.

''Now playing wii, Mommy?'' Kevin asked.

''Sure sweeth-'' I trailed off cause I heard the doorbell rang. Hmm it was 7 PM.. Who could that be?

I quickly washed my face and jogged towards the door. When I opened it my eyes popped almost out…

''KENDALL?'' I screamed/said.

_**Kendall P.O.V**_

When I was in my car driving to Jo's address I quickly called James knowing that Carlos, Stephanie, Logan and Camille where there too. Sometimes even Katie who is James his personal-manager now. Every Saturday-night we are at his mansion, playing hockey, watching movies, swimming in the pool, playing domino, sometimes singing and stuff. That's the best night of the week. Looking forward it so badly always. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when James finally answered the phone.

''Yo K-Dog! Where are you? Movie is beginning at 8, Logan and Camille are already here. Carlitos and Steph are on their way! Sold any beanies?'' He said.

''Yeah I'm coming a lil bit later James. Tell you guys later.'' I said with a tone of excitement.

''Okay see you later then with your surprise!'' He said while hanging up. I smiled to myself, quickly brought a red rose at the Garderner's shop and drove my way to Josephine Marie Taylor..

~ Several Minutes Later ~

After getting a couple of times lost I finally found Jo's house! It was not big but not small either. I quickly parked my BMW X6 next to an silver Toyota. Is this Jo's car? Maybe, Maybe not. I quickly redo my hair in the neatest form ever but with bangs. Put my grey beanie off. Grabbed the red rose. Checked if my Ralph Lauren blouse was ''great''. Grabbed all my self-confidence and walked towards her door. I rang the doorbell and waited before it got opened.

There she stood with an OMG-look on her face. Still beautiful.. No gorgeous! Her dark-blonde hair was bouncing, her eyes shining but filled with guild. She wore an black D&G shirt with silver letters that where saying: D&G is 2Cool4U. An grey beanie..My grey beanie I gave her a couple of years ago.. But I saw she cried..

''Heey.. Didn't saw you a while, huh..'' I said while smiling sheepishly. Tears were streaming down her face right now. I hugged her but she shrugged and backed off. God.. This would take a lot of time.

''…Why are you here..?'' She asked coldy.

''You lost your wallet in my shop and I need to talk to you.'' I said.

''Fine..Come in..'' She said while her voice cracked. I walked into her house and smiled to myself. Her house had a nice decoration. Then suddenly Kevin ran up to me and hugged me while I laughed. Jo looked speechless, probably because Kevin and I just met an hour ago and he didn't knew who I was in reality.

''Sir from the store! Why you don't have your beanie on! '' He asked me with his big green eyes. My eyes.

''Okay I will put it on bud!'' I said while laughing cause his beanie felt over his eyes.. I put it on and Kevin smiled adorably.

''Kev can you go to your room for an second?'' Jo said while holding-back tears.

''Okay mommy! See you later Sir!'' He said while happily walking to his room.

''Here is your wallet..Jojo.'' I said while she gasped cause of hearing her old nickname but a small smile was forming at her mouth.

''I have one question, Jo.. I want you to answer it truthfully.. Is Kevin.. My son.. From when we had our first time..?'' I asked while looking straight in her eyes. She said nothing but I almost knew very well I was the dad indeed.

''If so.. Is that the reason you left me?'' I asked while pulling her closer to me while she nodded and cried in my favorite polo.. But I didn't care at the moment. All I know at the moment is that I'm a dad and the reason why she left me.

''Kendall I didn't want to hurt you, I swear.. But it would damash your status as the innocent 19 year-old.. You could have lost everything.. I didn't want that… That why I left… I'm so sorry! '' She said while crying more, I kissed her forehead and began to wipe her tears away.

''It's okay Jo.. I would've done the same probably.. But that is the past… This is the future… You know I tried to date other girls after you but…. They didn't had those beautiful brown eyes, and amazing smiles you have. They didn't have that great sense of humor we only laughed about. They weren't as sweet and gorceus.. They.. They weren't you… Josephine Taylor.. I missed you to be exactly 60 months and 180 days… Yeah I counted… I was/am miserable without you.. Will you please be my girlfriend again?'' I said.

Wow most of the time James is the one who can express his feelings like this.. Hmm for everything is a first time right?…

Jo looked at me with adoration in her eyes while her mascara runned out a bit. Then she nodded and her eyes shone like never before... Wait no.. I saw her eyes shining like this once.. The time she got back from New Zealand and the whole press and journalists were waiting while I pushed them away and began to serenade to her: '' Worldwide.'' When she saw me her whole face lit up and ran to me while I spun her around and our lips touched.. That was one of my best memories.. EVER..

I lifted up her chin and we both smiled.. That's all I could take and I pressed my lips on her. It was a long passionate kiss. The warmth of her lips I missed 5 LONG years.

Suddenly we heard lots of clapping and saw that Kevin was out of his room smiling like an idiot. We pulled away ( too soon for my feeling ) and Kevin ran happily to me and hugged my leg.

''Kev... I think you can call ''Sir'' here, your daddy now!'' Jo said to me while I wrapped my arms around her waist.

''Yeey then I have the coolest mommy and daddy in the world!'' Kevin said while I smiled. I quickly planted a kiss on his head and he had a goofy grin on his face.

''Jo.. Do you and Kevin want to stay over at James and me our mansion? The others are there too… And yeah of course I mean Logan, Carlos, Camille and Stephanie..!'' I asked to her.

''Of course! OMG I didn't saw Cami in ages! Is she married with Logan already? And how's Steph doing?'' She asked with a smile on her face. The smile I also missed five years.

''Yeah Logan and Cam are married and there is one Mitchell on the way. Steph and Carlitos are engaged right now. If I drive quick we are there right before the movies begin!'' I said while laughing.

''Who are Camille and Stephanie, daddy?'' Kevin asked me with those green eyes. Gawd I loved being called dad by the most adorable boy ever. I'm going to learn him hockey fast!

''That are mom's best friends she didn't saw for a couple of years. You can call them Aunt Cami and Aunt Steph. You can call James, Logan and Carlos: Uncle Jamie, Uncle Logie and Uncle Carlitos. Allright?'' I said to him while he nodded.

''Allright Kev if you stay here with daddy, I will pack our stuff for 1 night at Daddy's house.'' Jo said while blowing me a kiss and walking towards the bed-room.

''Okay mommy! Daddy.. Can you play on the wii with me?''Kevin asked me.

''I would love to Kev!'' I said while turning the TV on. I put Wii Resort in the Wii but first we made an Mii for me. Then we played Wii Resort for 14 minutes. Yeah this where going to be the good-times.

_**Jo's P.O.V**_

My life just changed so much a couple of minutes ago.. But in a good-way this time! 20 minutes ago I was a young single-mother with a little son. And now I'm reunited with the love of my life who's taking care of his job as a dad now… Gawd.. This is seriously the best day of my life.. So far!

I quickly began to pack some stuff cause Kevin and I are gonna stay 1 night at James and Kendall their mansion. I couldn't wait to see the girls again! Didn't saw them for years! Of course I'm also glad to see the guys again but especially the girls! They were my best-friends 5 years ago..!

~ Several Minutes Later ~

''I'm done with packing, let's go!'' I said while I saw Kevin jumping up and down cause he won from Kendall with Wii Resorts. Kendall was pouting and I laughed.. Yeah he's still adorable!

When he saw me his whole face lit up and I smiled as well. He walked over to me, spun me around and added a quick peck on my lips before grabbing his car-keys.

''Let's go then indeed!'' Kendall said while Kevin jumped up and down cause he had a ''sleep-over''. He ran out of the door while Kendall turned the Wii and TV off and I began to turn the alarm on.

We both walked hand in hand out of the door while Kevin was already busy playing Castle Smasher part 7: Dawn of the Castles on his Dsi.

I grinned when I saw the black BMW X6. I immediately knew it was Kendall's. He always had this love for big cars. Especially from Toyota or BMW.

Kevin hopped in the car and said nothing the whole ride, just busy playing on his Dsi. Kendall and I only looked at each other and we both knew beanies had indeed special powers.

~ 20 minutes later ~

''Here we are!'' Kendall said while my mouth was half-open.. Jeez this mansion was BIG! I looked at Kendall and he just grinned of my reaction. Kevin finally put his Dsi away and hold my hand and Kendall his hand.

'' I see that Steph and Carlitos are here already.. I have soo a Big Time Surprise for them.'' He said while planting a kiss in my neck..

''Kendall, Kevin is watching we cannot do things like that infront of him!'' I tried to say it mad but failed fantastictly.

''Yeah let's save this indeed for the bed-room.'' Kendall said while winking, I blushed and Kevin looked confused but still happy as always.

We made our way to the front-door of the mansion and I did one last check about how I looked.. I did changed a bit but I'm almost sure they would still regconize me. Kendall finally opened the door and we quietly walked inside. He immediately grabbed my hand and Kevin on the other hand and we walked towards the living-room where we heard much laughter. I began to get a bit nervous but could keep it cool.

We stood in front of them but they didn't noticed us. So of course Kendall screamed something..

''Guess who is back with a Big Time Surprise?'' He shouted while the others finally looked up. When they saw me they had shocked looks on their face so I put on a smile on my face. It was shorter than a second when finally someone yelled something.

"'OMG JO ARE YOU THAT SERIOUSLY!'' Camille asked/screamed. I nodded with an smile and she ran towards me and we had this bear-hug. Cami did change a bit but not much. She looked older now and had a bigger belly but we all know why. She also had an beautiful golden ring on her left-hand.

''OMG IT IS JO! '' Stephanie yelled while running towards me and joining the hug. She also looked older and had a beautiful engagement-ring on. A couple of tears where streaming down my face again… I missed all of them so much!

''JOJO IS BACK IN TOWN FINALLY… WITH KENDALL!'' James said while the other guys also attacked me for a hug.

I looked at Kendall and he smiled widely with Kevin now on his shoulders. After they all pulled away from me they looked at Kevin and then at me. Then James dropped the question.

''Jo.. Is that kid here also from Kendall? Cause he looks so freaking much like him.'' He said while the others just stared at me.

''Yeah, Kevin here is 5 now.. You might know now why I left Kendall.. '' I said with an akward look on my face.

''Yeah I do think we all know here what might happened the night you got back from New-Zealand.. I even heard it!'' Carlos said jokingly while the others laughed. Kendall and I blushed.. This was very private..

''OMG Kevin is so adorable Jo! I'm an aunt now! How wonderful is this!'' Cami said while I smiled. I'm glad they accept my boy.

''How did you and Kendall came in contact again, if I may ask.'' Cami says while she was now holding Kevin.

''Yeah I wonder too!'' Carlos said while putting on his black helmet. He also grabbed an pink one and gave it to Stephanie who put it also on.. How do you mean totally matching? And to be honest they look adorable together. I'm so freaky happy that he chose her instead of an mean Jennifer!

''Kevin dragged her in my hat-store, she saw me and tried to go away fast, Kevin got a free beanie from me, Jo forgot her wallet, we locked eyes, I recognized her, Almost broke down in tears, grabbed Jo's wallet and looked for her address in it, drove my way down to her house, she told me why she left, we made things up, kissed and we are boyfriend and girlfriend again. '' Kendall said while sweetly holding my hand. I saw that Kevin was drifting away, sleeping in Cami's arms while Logan wrapped his arms around her. Stephanie and Carlos where ''awww-ing'' at us the whole time while James was making an cocktail for all of us. Yeah this was definitely going to be an long night.

''But to be honest.. I don't care how we met again. I'm so just happy I found Jojo again.'' Kendall said while squeezing my hand and gave me a powerful but quick kiss. I smiled to myself knowing everything fell into place...

_**Yeah this was chap 2 guys! Hope y'all like it! Longest chap I've ever wrote in my entire life.. So far! And I do think I will continue making a chap 3 and 4. Also maybe life with an growing-up Kevin and maybe a daughter? And with who am I gonna ship James with? So many questions I don't even know the answer of but stay tuned! Anyways if I continue I will update next week AND rating is gonna get to M.. MWhaha Peace out! **_

_**Xx - BTRusherSwiftWW**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Itz been a week so. Here is CHAPTER 3! Thanks for you amazing reviews making me happy everytime I see it! + Yeah this one is rated M…For a reason.. You might know, why haha! Sry, not really good at those things ( rated M ) but tried my best, GO EASY ON ME!  
><strong>_

_**Jo P.O.V**_

Well here I am sitting on the couch of the James Diamond mansion with the love of my life, my best friends and my son. How can this day get any better? It's 11 PM right now, we just watched movies and Kevin just drifted away, sleeping.

We also talked a lot in private: I know now that James is crushing on his personal manager: Katie big time.. Have to say a good word about him to Kendall. Also know that the Mitchell which is on the way is a girl and they already have a son who is also 4 years old but he stayed at Cami's grandma today. His name is Jacob ( Yeah Cami had a son when she was 20 from Logan but cause BTR already broke up she didn't left him ). And Carlos has a son who is also 5 years old..And the brunette Jennifer is the mother.. But she gave up her rights and is now with my CO-STAR FROM THE CHAUNCEY JACKSON SERIES: Travis Pettyfer… Two douches.. Well sometimes people like that can attract each other..Badly. Now are we just couch-hanging.

''So what are we guys gonna do now? It's only 11 PM.. We can swim in my pool if you guys want..''

James said while hysterically laughing.. Yeah he was tipsy after 2 beers, 1 wine, 2 cocktails and 1 Ponche Crema.

''Dude I think you need to go sleeping, tomorrow at 1 PM you have an freaking concert!'' Logan yelled at him. He was the only one who didn't had any alcohol tonight because in a few hours he has the night-shift.

''But it's so early!''' Carlos whined. He's the kid himself..

''We know Carlos but tomorrow you also have to work early, honey.'' Stephanie said while giving him a kiss on his cheek while he just sighed.

''That's true.. I think it will be better if we go.'' Carlos said sadly.

''But when can you guys chill again at my place? With the kids on a afternoon or something, poolparty.. You know?' James asked while hugging the couch.

''Hmmm I'm free Wednesday, you guys?'' I asked while having Kevin in my arms who was sleeping peacefully. The little guy had a long day..

''I can close my store anytime.'' Kendall said while chuckling.

''Wednesday I'm also free, Katie can also come.'' James said grabbing a blanket, a pillow and laying on the ground while Kendall looked immediately at him. I wonder if he suspect James his feelings towards Katie..

''I also can cause I take the night-shift of Doctor Catriona over Tuesday. That means I'm free Wednesday.'' Logan said while Camille gave him an look. She still doesn't like any female who are working with her Logie.. Haha she never get's old!

''Stephanie and I don't work so yeah we are there at the pool-party with our sons!'' Camille screamed while jumping on Logan.. When she's tipsy she can be very aggressive attracted towards Logan but he doesn't seem to mind.

''Sure I also can just giving myself a day-off won't mind, right?'' Carlos said while putting his police helmet on.

''So it is, we are having an pool-party Wednesday!'' Kendall said while everyone cheered. After the last drink they all went home. James was sleeping on his king-size bed muttering about ''How hot Katie looks in her black leather jacket'' while I quickly closed the door.. If Kendall would hear that!

Then I walked towards Kendall and I our bedroom. Kevin wanted to sleep in the room next-door cause that had an big teddy-bear.. He was always a big-boy so I will let him there.

When I walked in Kendall only had his boxers on…HOT.. FOCUS JO!

''Heey Josephine.'' Kendall said while making his way towards me. I smiled while he began to kiss me.. I knew we are going to get far tonight.

''Kendall… Don't you think it's too soon for.. You know…''I said while slight moans where leaving my mouth.

''I think we are ready..Jo.. We did this already once.. And I didn't had anyone after you..'' Kendall said slowly while having a sad-look on his face with these puppy-dog eyes..

''I also didn't had anyone after you…'' I said while Kendall his hands moved to the hem of my shirt. He looked into my eyes with excitement but also fear.. And I nodded. His hands removed my shirt so I was almost topless. Only a bra..

''You didn't changed much.. I'm happy to see that.'' Kendall said while his hands where playing with my bra clip . I nodded again and it felt off. I immediately looked down and blushed.. No one after him saw this.. Nah once my co-star, Travis tried this while first getting me drunk.. Luckily I could escape.

''Don't hide for me.. Jojo.'' Kendall said while looking into my eyes while I nodded again. He was now about to move my jeans..

''Am I the only one who is getting naked.. Or what?'' I said with my usual smirk. He saw it and smirked too while removing his polo. WOW.. Last time I checked he didn't had a six-pack like that.. Then Kendall removed his jeans and was now in boxers. I did the same but also removed my underwear. He also had a bit of an OMG-look on his face.. I like that. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered to him: ''Give Me Everything Tonight..Kenken.'' With my most sexiest voice I could. I saw I turned him on and he Immidiately began to kiss me while his other hand moved to my butt.

''So hot.. Missed this body so long..Too long..'' Kendall said in an husky voice while I grinned and began to play with the bangs of his hair. We looked at each other for a long time and then we pulled of an heavy hot make-out session ( First pinning to the wall to a chair ).

_**Kendall P.O.V**_

I cupped her bare breast and began to kiss and squeeze them.. She giggled while trying to play like a mad girl. Then suddenly she moved my underwear.. No I was also naked.. She looked down at my cock and blushed deeply.. It was already hard and the size… Yeah.. big.. Before I could push her on the bed she did go down.. First time she did this..ON ME!

I grinned while she had an look of lust in her eyes.. I know she wants me and she knows I want her.

But before she could do anything I had an painful look on my face while she gave me an concert look.

''What's wrong Kendall?'' She said to me.

''My cock is getting too painful..'' I said awkwardly

''Let me take care of it..'' She said while giving me a look before her mouth finally reached the head of my dick. She began to suck it slowly..

'"Fuck..'' I muttered while she teased me.

Pre-Cum was already dripping and I swear I'm weak right know. Then Jo began to lick it while I moaned slightly.. The way her mouth and tongue moved.. SO fucking hot..

''More Jo.. please Jo..'' I said while I felt I was coming. She nodded while sucking and kissing more.. That's all I could take before my cum blasted in her mouth.. She swallowed it.. Wow.. Never thought she would do something like that! Then she got up and I immediately began to kiss her in the neck while I pushed her on the bed. Then I began to lay on top of her.

''Wait here, I go get a condom of James.'' I said while awkwardly tried to go but she still hold my hand while nodding no.

''We can do without it..'' She said while she was blushing fiercly. I began to smile.

''Are you sure.. But this time if you maybe get pregnant, you will not run away AND I will take care of my job as dad.. Again.'' I said while she smirked. Then we did go underneath the sheets, doing things only God and we know..

_**~ 1 hour later ~**_

''That. Was. The. Best. Feeling. Ever.'' I said while the most beautiful woman I've ever met laid beside me.

''Hell yeah.. Kendall.. That was great.. Never knew I would miss that so much!'' She said while I chuckled and began to kiss her.

''I'm sorry Kendall but I really want to sleep..'' She said sadly while yawning.

''It's okay. I'm tired too babe.'' I said while holding her close to me. Her head was on my chest and we interwined fingers.

''You know, 5 years ago we were laying like this also on your bed while everyone was gone the whole weekend.. And now this again.. But I think that this time I will stay.'' She said while I chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

''That's great to hear Jo and this is indeed just like 5 years ago.. But all I know now is that this day is the best day of my life.. So far. Cause I found you again today.'' I said while giving her one last kiss and turned the light off. Drifting away, sleeping knowing that tomorrow morning I will wake up with her in my arms. Josephine Marie Taylor.

_**Okay it was a little bit smutty fluffy but I had to write this chap cuz otherwise the whole plot would be destroyed xD! Dunno if I will update tomorrow, maybe starting with a new Kendall/Jo story. Hope you enjoyed this chap and yeah see you soon with a new chap!**_

_**BTRusherSwiftWW**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hiya peepz**_

_**Sry I update so late but im soooo busy with school, some grades r even dropping so I got 2 work! But hope u all like this chap, its Wednesday now ( in the story.. ) that means Kevin meets the other boys! :D The Wednesday is not gonna be in 1 chap otherwise I would be soo long and you guys had to wait so long..! Next chap is also about Wednesday and then the chap after, a year later something like that. Also have the idea to make some movie-remakes with Kendall AND Jo! 3**_

_**Also did you guys saw Big Time Rocker? It was cool but.. Lucy…. She.. She's cool and awesome but she seems like a love interest for Kendall.. And I don't like that idea.. If that's gonna happen I will not watch BTR anymore 'til Jo is coming back or something.. Really miss her in the show already.. My fwends already stopped watching it since BT Breakup… Yeah we ALL r Kendall/Jo addict… Gawd.. Kinda felt depressing seeing the tension between Kendall and Lucy… BLEGH xD I do like her with James or Carlos! But prefer Stephanie more for Carlitos.. So it's for me: James+Lucy.. :p**_

_**Anyways hereeeee is the NEW chap :D**_

_**Jo's P.O.V**_

Finally it was Wednesday, time to meet again at Kendall's house! I looked forward it, so badly! Kevin was also very excited cause he would meet 2 boys who are the same age. I even heard yesterday tough that James has a son with the blonde JENNIFER but also separated from her but now seeing his son 3 days a week! I knew Carlos always had this thing for the Jennifer's but James… Oh well hopefully he and Katie will work out sometime. To be honest I always thought Katie had this crush on him. You know the typical ''My brother's-best-friend-thing.''

Anyways today as the big day, I was now waiting for Kendall to pick me and Kev up.

Kevin was grabbing his swimming short, sunglasses AND beanie. Yes he wears it since he saw his dad for the first time EVERYDAY. I tried to check my outfit again: I wear an Juicy Courture dark-blue tanktop, white shorts, fit-flops and a white sun-hat. Suddenly I heard the doorbell. I ran to the door and opened it to saw Kendall standing there with messy but cute hair, Rayban sunglasses, an dark-brown Ralph Lauren polo ( no sleeves ), long Burberry shorts ( white with light-dark brown stripes ) and brown slippers/fit-flops…AMAZINGLY HOT…He keeps surprising me with those cute, mature and for his age outfit.

''You don't look that bad in long swimming shorts Knight.'' I said to him. He chuckled nervously and handed me an red rose and a present. On the in golden packed present stood: For my boy Kevin.

''Hey, you look gorcegeus! Here is an red rose for you and a present for our boy!'' He said while giving me an quick peck on the lips. I smiled to myself.. How did I get so lucky?

''Kevin! Daddy is here!'' I screamed inside. I immediately heard his flip-flops and before I knew it Kevin ran in Kendall's arms. They both screamed YEAH BUDDY while hugging each other.. How do you mean Mini-Kendall look-alike.

Kevin weared an blue Tommy Hilfiger, white long swimming shorts with blue and pink stripes ( Look at Justin Bieber his swimming shorts on vacation in Hawaii then you know what I mean for Kevin. P.S Im not a Belieber :p ) , and white fit-flops, sunglasses AND his beanie.

''You sure you got everything Kev? Cause we have two waterslides in James and me our mansion! Also bring a surfboard with ya, maybe we go to the beach later. AND I'm going to learn you hockey.'' Kendall said while Kevin nodded and they high-fived. Gawd. Hockey practice… If he has the Knight genes he's going to be an star.

''Can we go now I want to see the other kids!'' Kevin said happily jumping.

We just chuckled, nodded yes and walked to Kendall's car.

''This is gonna be a big day for Kevin here, love.'' Kendall said to me while I nodded yes and we locked eyes again. I missed him so much in my life..

''MOM, DAD C'MON WET'S GO, I DON'T WANT TO BE WATEE!'' Kevin said excitedly. While we chuckled again and headed towards Kendall's mansion.

_**Kendall P.O.V**_

~ Several minutes later ~

After I parked the car we all stepped out of the car. We came the same time as Logan and his family. I chuckled cause their boy Jacob was hiding behind Logan. Yes he's still scared for new people, very shy. But of course Kevin ran up to him and greeted him friendly while Jacob nervously looked at his parents.

''Heeey I'm Kevin your dad's best-friends son!'' Kevin said smiling. Jacob was now not more hiding but just smiling. That doesn't happen very often, most of the time he's crying when he meet's new people.

''…I'm Ja..Jac-….Jacob…'' Jacob said nervously to him. Jacob has spikey brown hair, brown eyes, an red Gant polo, white swimming shorts and red fit-flops. Hmm if our boys are going to school ( With James and Carlos their sons ) they will kinda be the next…Big Time Rush… WOW That would be weird, but it's possible.. All of our boys where kinda the look alike of us.. Hmm…. If they sing good we should maybe make a call with Gustavo.. Or a better producer who doesn't scream that much..

''Want to go swimming?'' Kevin asked Jacob while he nodded and they ran to our backyard but stopped in tracks while they heard new voices.

''WAIT FOR US!'' We heard two boys screaming. We all turned around to see James who had his arm around…KATIE…..MY BABY-SISTER!

''JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BABY-SISTER! SHE JUST TURNED 19!'' I screamed at him while Jo hold me back..

''Big bro, it's not a big deal okay. James and I see each other A LOT and I kinda began to like him.. U get it? And I know James will not hurt me or he could get killed by me or you AND I wanted to see the love of your life and my little cousin.'' Katie said while giving me an dare-look while James was just…looking at his feet.. I knew this would gonna happen someday….. Everyone looked at me now while I nodded at Jo and began to talk.

''…..It's allright if you guys date, as long your happy Katie-Kats… I knew this would gonna happen someday… Typical brother-best-friend huh.. But James if you make her sad or unhappy or hurt her… I will kill you!'' I said giving him a serious look while he nodded but smiled at my answer.

''CAN WE GO SWIMMING NOW?'' Carlos his boy, Juan said. He looked a LOT like Carlos, he even had a helmet! Juan had black hair, his hair-style was also a bit spikey but not THAT spikey like Jacob. Big brown eyes, an adorable laugh and Carlos his tan. He weared an white Riverwoods t-shirt, brown khaki-swimming shorts and brown fit-flops/slippers.

''Yeah! … Ooh wait your Kevin Knight right? The son from uncle Kendall! I'm Drake Diamond. My hair is awesome just like my dad's! This little guy here is Juan Garcia, the son from uncle Carlitos and auntie Steph! He's crazy! And the guy over there is Jacob, more likely our brains!'' Drake said to Kevin while they all smiled. Yes, these guys are gonna like each other. I'm happy to see this. I looked over to my guy-best-friends I knew since I was 3 years old. They all smiled knowing we had a little Big Time Rush: The New Generation here.

Drake was just like James obsessed with great hair but had a better personality. No offense to James though but sometimes he is very arrogant. But Drake not, probably thanks to Katie who baby-sitted much on him. Drake also had sunglasses, shiny ''Justin-Bieber'' hair ( his old hair not his new haircut. ), an purple Paul and Shark polo, white swimming-shorts, purple-fit-flops.

Suddenly we heared Drake his iPod Touch 5th generation alarm ( It's not even out yet but thanks to rich famous singer daddy he already has it! ). It played the Big Time Rush song – Til I Forget About You. I immediately looked at Jo who gave me an emotional look. I knew why, she played it always when she felt lonely the past 4 years without me. I gave her an big hug while we watched our sons rocking out.. Haha I didn't knew Kevin knew it!

But what I heard next was amazing.. Kevin took the first verse, I always sung with an adorable but rocking voice.

_Gotta call on an random afternoon,_

_Picked it up, and I see that it's you._

_Like my heart, you where breaking tha news,_

_You say.. It's over.. It's over.. It's over!_

When it was done we tried to clap but then little James/ Drake took the second verse. Yeah, he had definitely a good voice.

_Heading out cuz I'm out of my mind,_

_All my frieds are gonna see me tonight._

_Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise,_

_And now I'm.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna..!_

Then all of our boys sung and we had an open-mouth…. Their voices together where amazing and Kevin really let himself go in the song.. I was impressed and looked at Jo who was smiling widely. Then I looked at the others who had the same look on their face.. We all knew Drake could sing but Juan and Jacob..? Nah.. Never knew that!

_Dance hard, laughed more!_

_Turn the music up now!_

_Party like a rockstar!_

_Can I get a what now!_

_I swear I do, anything that I have to!_

_TIL I FORGET ABOUT.._

_Jump up, fall down!_

_Gonna play it loud now!_

_Don't care, my head spinnin' all 'round now!_

_I swear I do, anything that I have to!_

_TIL I FORGET ABOUT YOU!_

They all ended singing and began to laugh while we all clapped. They looked at us in confusion.

''Why are you all clapping for us?'' Juan said while pulling his shirt off, so he could jump in the pool immediately. The other where already done with pulling their clothes off, they only weared now their swimming-shorts.

''You guys rock with singing! That's why we clapped!'' I said while pulling Jo closer to me.

''Ooh okay.. Nice to hear but…JACOB AND I ARE SO GONNA BE THE FIRST ONE IN THE POOL! '' Kevin said while Jacob was now on his back hysterically laughing. Of course Juan jumped on Drake and they began to ran..And ran.. And.. SPLASH They where now in the pool arguing who was earlier.

Logan and Camille shook their head. I saw them thinking how their shy Jacob who doesn't like new people could interact so fast with Kevin.. It was a surprise for me too!

James and Katie hold hands, while Katie looked at the boys who were playing in the pool/screaming in the waterslide. James was just making sure his hair didn't felt for his eyes.

Carlos and Stephanie were kissing and if we didn't hold them back making-out…

We had an good silence until….

''When is the bbq starting? I'm hungry and want corndogs!'' Carlos said while we all laughed and began to walk inside.. Yes this was gonna be a day we will not forget.

_**Thiz was chap 4! :D But now going 2 sleep, freaking tired… Xoxox!**_


	5. won't update this one:

OMG IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES FOR MORE THAN A YEAR… OMG IM SOO SORRYY REALLY! But i had it so busy and well lots of of things happened to my family and stuff so i was totally distracted from fanfiction or anything. Allright you will probably hate me by now but there is no sequel coming for Big Time : Can't live without you … That's because I don't have inspiration for anymore since like last year.. Also I stop with my other story FInding You Again. Yeah I know you hate me but I just read it all over again and saw how well.. the plot is not turning out tob e good beause of what mistakes in previous chapters..And like I said I have no inspiration for it or any Jendall stories. Maybe I'm coming back for the Big Time Rush Archive again for new stories but only if Jo is coming back. So I end Finding You Again. Really sorry! For my other story Beastly: The BTR Remake , I am actually planning to continue with it. I seriously have no idea how I'm gonna do it because of my writers block and school starting in one week again but I'm trying! So don't give up on that one yet haha. Too make it all clear if you didn't get any of the sh*t I wrote here above ( whoopps for the bad word.. ) I am not writing a sequel for Big Time Missing: Can't Live Without You, not gonna continue with FInding You Again BUT I am gonna try to find time for my other story Beastly: The BTR Remake. Why im actually chosing for the last one to continue? The last one is based on a movie so I don't have to come up with anythin for another chapter. It makes it easier for me during my writers block. I am really sorry for all of you who maybe waited for a new chapter or something but seriously: I don't have much time or anything and I lost my inspiration for writing also.. Please don't hate me .. Can't ddo anything about it. Also I'm not letting someone else continue the other two stories. Simply because it are mine, and yes i know I sound selfish but I just don't want to. Hope you all could forgive me for this lack of updating and then just stopping suddenly with the stories. Love you all and I totally appreciate the support you gave me.

Xoxo BTRusherSwiftWW

P.S I think I'm gonna change my username too …*gulp*…swaggiee


End file.
